Total Drama: Alumni Island
by RebelToasters12
Summary: Chris is back in a brand new season, back on Pahkitew Island. But for this season, Chris isn't completely in charge of the remote, because our alumni campers, from past seasons, are back to torture our newbies in a variety of different and creative ways this season. ***HIATUS SCHEDULED TO END IN JANUARY 2018***
1. OC Form

Hey, all! So I'm starting an Total Drama competition story, and I'll need your OC's to get this going. The form is below, you can PM me it, or post in the reviews. More information is below.

 **Name:**

 **Age (15 - 17):**

 **Gender:**

 **Label (like Lindsay's is 'The Dumb Princess'):**

 **Clothes (normal):**

 **Clothes (swimwear):**

 **Clothes (sleepwear):**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Race:**

 **Personality:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Favorite TD Characters:**

 **Least Favorite TD Characters:**

 **Other Information (optional):**

Well, I am accepting 18 OCs. 9 male, 9 female. The season will be a bit different. Going with the alumni theme, the challenges will be made by the alumni characters (this is where your OC's favorites come in) like Heather, Duncan, Gwen, etc. Chris will still host, though. **You're allowed to submit 1 OC only, with the exception of twins, but I'll only be accepting one or two pairs of twins. This isn't first come, first serve because I don't think your OC will fit in the story, they may not be included.** Hope to see your OC(s) submitted. I'll post the form in the reviews for copy and paste purposes. Also, make sure to follow the story if you choose to submit an OC. Till next time, RebelToasters12.


	2. Cast List - Update 1

Here is the first update for the cast. Keep them coming! The ones I have I really like!

 **Males**

1\. Brendan Maxwell (GirlPower54)

2\. Kevin Conner (prestoncampbell2001)

3\. Abraham Gecko (101romansoldier)

4\. Graham Ulry (xXRocketShark216Xx)

5\. Sade (DoctorPika)

6\. Nikolai "Niko" Ivanov (Katastic Writer)

7\. Gale Alcott (Skyn1nja123)

8.

9.

 **Females**

1\. Rhonda Carpenter (Michealfang9)

2\. Carly Carpenter (Michealfang9)

3\. Lucina Cortez (Icathius Nytfall)

4\. Sophia Williams (Liz The Sweet Writer)

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Thanks to all who have submitted so far: **GirlPower54, prestoncampell2001, 101romansoldier, xXRocketShark216Xx, DoctorPika, Katastic Writer, Michealfang9, Icathius Nytfall, Liz The Sweet Writer, and Skyn1nja123.**

Here's my reserved spot policy: I will save a spot for you unless there's not enough spots for everyone who has reserved a spot to send in a characters. Like if there were 3 reserved spots, but 16 authors have submitted characters, the author that asked to reserved a spot most recently won't be able to send in a character. So, if you want to reserve a spot please do so as soon as you can! **I will not be accepting anymore twins.** I think one pair is enough.

Hey, if you want any character requests for which alumni characters you would want to see come, post it in the **REVIEWS** section down below. The more people who want an alumni character to appear, the more likely they will. I'm going to say I am planning for **Dawn** to make an appearance sometime during the story. Till next time, RebelToasters12.


	3. OFFICAL CAST LIST

So, everyone! Here is the official cast list for Total Drama: Alumni Island. I'll start the introduction, as soon as I can. I really, really, really liked every OC that I got, and if I could extend the amount of characters, I would, but as this is my first Total Drama competition story, I rather stick with a more comfortable number. This is just the cast list, I go into tribe divisions and character labels and details in a little intro chapter, before the first actual chapter. So, this is who made the cut. For all those whose OCS aren't on the list, feel free to ask me why they didn't make the cut. I'll be happy to answer.

 **Males**

1\. Brendan Maxwell (GirlPower54)

2\. Kevin Conner (prestoncampbell2001)

3\. Abraham Gecko (101romansoldier)

4\. Graham Ulry (xXRocketShark216Xx)

5\. Sade (DoctorPika)

6\. Nikolai "Niko" Ivanov (Katastic Writer)

7\. Gale Alcott (Skyn1nja123)

8\. Micheal 'Mikey' Fernandez (GirlPower54)

9\. Luke Cicero (Skyn1nja123)

 **Females**

1\. Rhonda Carpenter (Michealfang9)

2\. Carly Carpenter (Michealfang9)

3\. Lucina Cortez (Icathius Nytfall)

4\. Sophia Williams (Liz The Sweet Writer)

5\. Alexius 'Andrea' Light (secretnobody)

6\. Brooke Laverne (Katastic Writer)

7\. Yellow (Doctor Pika)

8\. Jaedyn Kelly (RebelToasters12 - me)

9\. Annistyn Smith (RebelToasters12 - me)

Okay. That's it the introduction chapter is next, then we are off on this season! **The reason some of the male characters were cut was because I got so many guys come in.** While, I was looking over the favorites of the characters, there is a lot of sympathy for Ezekiel, love for Dawn, and hate for Sugar.

Till next time, RebelToasters12.


	4. Episode 1: Meet The Campers

**Hey, everyone! Time for the first chapter, and I can't wait to get started. First, some general things you may want to know.**

 **1\. There will be an elimination in almost every single episode. Authors, if you are wondering why your character was eliminated, please ask me. I'm open to any questions.**

 **2\. This applies to authors only. If you feel like you character has completed their journey on Total Drama, and you would like me to get rid of them, PM me telling me.**

 **3\. If you have any problems, with the way your character is being portrayed, please PM me telling me so. I am a new author to FanFiction, so the first few chapters may be a bit choppy.**

 **4\. Enjoy! I sincerely hope you like it. If you have any questions about the story, they may be answered during this chapter, or during the beginning stages of the story. If not, please PM me.**

 **Well, without further ado, here's the first chapter.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Meet The Campers**

The camera showed Chris looking at the camera with a scowl, Chef stood behind him, smiling like a fool.

"WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA: ALUMNI ISLAND!" Chef screamed, and Chris started laughing.

"You don't scream it!" Chris laughed. Chris waved him off, and got in his trademark position at the beach. "Welcome to Total Drama: Alumni Island! This season we are back at Pahkitew Island with eighteen new, fresh contestants, who are ready to fight for one million dollars! Same rules, same awesome host." It showed Chris in the confessional: "Contestants may also use our confessional to spill any things they just would like to get off their backs. Let's meet our first brand new contestant."

The camera shot to an army helicopter, Chef walked into view holding a small girl. She wore a very oversized pink sweater, with blue jeans, and white converse. "Meet **Jaedyn**."

"Um...please don't...hurt me…" she asked Chef.

"I'll try to." he laughed, and threw her off the helicopter. He then went back, and picked up a blond guy curled up in fetus position. He wore a blue, grey, and black striped shirt, with a hoodie on top. He also wore blue jeans, black sneakers, and glasses. "It's... **Kevin**."

Chef had zero difficulty hurling him into the water, and he landed on the now afloat Jaedyn. They both sunk under the water, and Kevin surfaced holding Jaedyn. Neither were looking at each other, but they both blushed with neither of them noticing.

Chef was shown again holding a flailing girl, who was breathing deeply. She was wearing a long black shirt, and a life preserver over it. She was purple jeans, with a yellow skirt over it. She breathed heavily, until Chef dropped her, and she screamed in fear, then Chef threw her fishing rod, and it hit her in the head. "This is **Yellow**."

* * *

 **Yellow:** The camera in the confessional showed Yellow, rubbing a big, red bump on her forehead from her getting hit in the head by the fishing rod.

* * *

Yellow surfaced, and gasped, realizing her fishing rod was under the water, as she swam down to go find it.

Chef was shown once again, holding a guy who looked pretty annoyed. The guy was wearing a baggy brown shirt, and had a red sweater around his waist. He had some dark blue shorts on, and some running shoes to go with them. He had a beaded necklace, as well. "Everyone in the viewing world...this is **Abraham**."

"Can you please put me down?" Abraham asked Chef. Chef smiled, and said:

"Gladly!" he smiled, and left Abraham to fall into the ocean, until Abraham pulled a little remote out of his pocket, and pushed a button on it, and a parachute flew out of the remote, letting Abraham float safely to the ground.

* * *

 **Abraham:** "My mother is the owner of a major corporation. She got people to train me, and have me prepared for dangerous situations like this or just in case I get kidnapped or something...Thanks, Mom!" he said, and waved at the camera.

* * *

"COME! ON!" Chris said, and he stomped the ground. "There's not Drama in Total Drama, if the contestants aren't getting injured!" That's when he saw Yellow, who had just walked on to the beach with her fishing pole, which had ended up getting caught on Jaedyn's sweater. Chris ran, grabbed it, and used the hook to clip the parachute, causing Abraham to fall into the water below.

"Satisfied?" Abraham asked, as he surfaced.

"Completely and absolutely."

Chef, then showed the camera a pair of twins, he was holding them by their pinkish - red hair. " **Rhonda** and **Carly** , everyone!" Rhonda wore a green shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes, and was screaming as she saw Chef trying to touch her with some kitchen grease. Carly had a yellow shirt, a pink skirt, and black boots, and was screaming due to the amount of pain being caused to her head. Chef then dropped Carly, touched Rhonda with the kitchen grease, whom in response started flailing trying to get it off, and ended up kicking Carly in the head, and that sent them both in a frenzy, and into the ocean.

"Ooh. I like Rhonda, already!" Chris smiled, in response to the kicking storm Rhonda initiated. They both surfaced, and hugged. Apparently, they made up quickly which made Chris mad.

"Next is **Sade**. Let's see if he is interesting." Chris said sarcastically. Chef held out with one hand on Sade's by his long trench coat, and another on his black dress pants.

"Hey! Hands off the trench coat! I paid GOOD money for this!" Sade said, annoyed. Chef then threw him, and sent him flipping into the ocean in a perfect flip.

"SERIOUSLY!" Chris yelled, annoyed. "I can't have any fun anymore. It's like these campers know that they are going to get hurt, and they expect it!"

"Well, Chris. You don't have the best track record." Rhonda told Chris, who had just arrived with Carly on the newly constructed dock. Chris glared, and pushed into the ocean.

Chef wasn't shown, but a blonde girl was shown. Well, her hair wasn't fully blonde as it ombred red as it got closer to the end. She smiled, at the beach below, and jumped off the helicopter happily, and swam fast to the dock. All the contestants either looked scared or surprised.

"Uh. **Andrea**. Where's Chef?" Chris asked confused.

"Oh. Yeah!" She laughed. "He tried to grab me, and I saw what he was doing with the other campers. So, before he grabbed me, I kicked him down south, and he's in the plane crying!"

Andrea didn't notice, but all the guys that had landed were staring at her, due to Andrea wearing crimson shorts that kind of had her butt sticking out. When she noticed, she bent down, and kicked Sade down south, and he staggered off the dock in pain.

"Wow. Where did you learn that move? You're going to have to teach me that!" Rhonda asked her.

"Yes." Carly said, making the first thing she said all day. She was really shy, and she giggled. "Because you will...have time to...HAHAHAHAHA!" she started laughing, but it was unnaturally quiet.

"What's so funny?" Rhonda asked. Carly, then took a deep breath, and muttered something close to a 'never mind.'

Andrea continued. Oh. Yeah, I learned that trick, as a waitress. Did you know I worked FIVE jobs? Yeah, yeah. Two as a grocery...grocery...grocery storer? I don't know what you what you call those people. Oh, and two as a waitress, and one at a flower nursery."

"A flower nursery? Why a flower nursery?" Yellow asked.

"Eh, the pay is good. But I can't really hear myself speak over the sounds of the owner teaching her fighting classes next door…" Andrea explained.

"A flower shop, and fighting school?" Yellow asked, looking more confused.

"Okay. Moving on from Ms. Andrea Flower Nursery, here is our next contestant." Chris said.

The next contestant, smiled, and helped up Chef. He wore a teal shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. He had a burgundy sweatshirt around his waist. Then Chef pushed him off the helicopter, surprising the boy who in response, attempted to use his sweatshirt as parachute, but it only made him fall faster.

"WHY DOES GRAVITY HATE ME!" he asked the world, to no response.

"This _genius_ is **Gale**." Chris said.

"That's not fair!" Andrea said, "There are so many girls! Why did you pick Gail, if you knew there would be more girls than boys?" Gale, who had just arrived on shore, scowled, but was used to people thinking he is a girl. Chris laughed at Gale, much to Gale's dismay.

"Uh. Hey. I'm a boy." Gale told Andrea.

"Who's a boy? I don't see any boy?" she asked confused. She was faking, but she was getting the smallest amount of enjoyment from bugging Gale.

"Whatever. I'll deal with it." he brushed it off.

The next contestant was held by Chef, as she tried her hardest to get free of his grasp. She wore a dark blue hoodie, with matching blue denim jeans, and white sneakers.

"This is HIGHLY illogical." she pouted, and Chef dropped her, and she fell emotionlessly into the water.

"Everyone, meet our weirdest contestant yet. **Brooke**." Chris introduced, not knowing she was standing right next to him.

"Are you going to give me a refund for all the clothes, books, personal belongings, books, books, make - up, and books that I brought here, that are currently being devoured by that shark?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face, as the shark waved to the camera, and swam off.

"I'll get back to you on that." Chris said, and pushed her by the face away. "Let's welcome unlucky contestant number eleven."

* * *

 **Brooke:** "He'll get _back to me on that_?" she asked in utter disbelief. "I paid good money for all those belongings, and he doesn't have the decency to give me some money to pay for my belongings! What a jerk!"

* * *

The next contestant was a handsome teen, with neatly gelled brown hair. He stroked his hair back, and when he did all the girls probably drooled a little bit, besides Jaedyn, who was hiding behind Rhonda, because apparently the boy was scaring her to death.

He wore a plain red shirt, blue jeans, and red and white converse. He wore a pair of dark red rectangular glasses, and held a duffel bag, filled with tons of other clothing.

He smiled, and that's when Chef shoved him of the plane. He went flying into the water landing in a belly flop. The sound of him hitting the water sounded like a slap, and Chris quickly sent someone to help the most likely injured teen.

When the teen got pulled out, he looked fine, and met most of the campers with a smile on his face, even though the parts that hit the water were bright red.

"Everyone, this belly flopper is **Mikey**." Chris snickered, to receive a slap in the face from Rhonda.

"Don't TREAT him that way!" she yelled angrily, and then went back to swooning.

The next camper was holding on to the edge of the plane, as Chef waiting angrily for him to fall. He wore a red and blue shirt, which had a black star in the middle. He also wore a sleeveless green unzipped jacket, ripped and a bit faded dark blue jeans, orange and black converse. He also had a dark gray baseball hat on. When, he fell he slammed his chin into the airplane, and then somersaulted into the water. He swam up to shore with his chin and red, and bleeding a little.

"This is... **Brendan**." Chris told everyone, and he walked up to the dock.

"I think I bwoke my chtin." Brendan said, with a little speech impediment caused by the accident.

"Uh. Sorry, buddy. The new medical center is only equipped for one." Chris said, and pointed at the medical center with no one there.

"But there's no one there?" Brendan told him.

"And? Do I LOOK like a licensed chin doctor?" Chris asked him rudely. Chef had the next contestant, by her blouse. She was a Hispanic girl that had long black hair, and wore a white ruffled blouse, with a dark blue skirt. She had white stockings on, and black doll shoes. She held a violin in her right hand.

"Any last words?" Chef asked her. That's when the girl hit him with the violin in the head, and he fell to the ground, as she rode him like a surfboard to the water. The other contestants watched her mouths wide open in shock.

"That...is **Lucina**." Chris said.

* * *

 **Lucina:** "I'm a professional fencer, so using a violin to knock out a grown man...let's say it wasn't the hardest thing I've done in my life." She said, and held out her violin. "Hey, who knew violins could be used to beat up grown men?"

* * *

Chef, in an attempt to leave the airplane quicker, put two people on the edge of the plane. The first was a boy, was stress eating Japanese candies, and a gray sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath. Blue jeans, held up by a black leather pants, and gray and yellow sneakers.

The second was a girl had blonde hair tied into a really neat two - bun hairstyle. She wore a light blue blouse, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She fixed her black glasses, and looked at the other boy nervously.

"Everyone give your attention to **Graham** and **Sophia**!" Chris announced, and Graham then pushed Sophia out of the airplane, sending her screaming into the water below, and then jumped in, and cannonballed, splashing the newly surfaced Sophia.

"What the heck, dude!" Sophia yelled angrily.

"Nice blouse. Get it from the dollar store? Sure looks like it." Graham snickered, and he swam away.

"Actually, my mom gave it to me as a-oh, forget it." Sophia attempted to explain, and swam after him.

The next contestant stood alone, and gave a look at the campers below. He wore a white long-sleeved collared dress shirt with a bluish - gray sleeveless vest, black pants, black dress shoes, and a black tie. He lifted up the bluish - gray fedora he was wearing, and gave an intimidating look, at the other teens. He wore an eyepatch over one of his eyes, which scared them even more. He jumped, and got to shore the fastest out of any camper.

"This guy is **Nikolai**." Chris said.

"Thanks for the introduction, but I got by **Niko** , 'kay?" he told the campers in a serious voice, which made Jaedyn jump into the lake in fear.

"Wow. You're like the best swimmer in the world!" Yellow told him.

"Actually, I'm not. Do you see me with any Olympic medals?" he asked Yellow. She shook her head in a scared motion. "I didn't think so."

That's when the sound of rock music blasted throughout the lake, as the next contestant held a peace sign out to the other campers. She had a shaved head, except for the top which was long, and shoulder length, covered one of her eyes and dyed red at the end. She wore a ripped black shirt, which showed off her midriff. She also wore black jeans, and black leather boots. She jumped into the ocean, when her top flew up, which made most of the boys drool, (besides Niko, who stood their stone cold) as she had forgotten to wear a bra.

"Hey, everyone! Are you as siked as I am?" she asked the castmates, as sh0e swam up to the dock.

"Everyone, our last contestant, **Annistyn**." Chris said, until he heard another voice.

"Um. You forgot me." the FINAL contestant yelled, and dramatically pretended to fall, which resulted in an actual fall off of the plane.

"Oh, yeah. There's also **Luke**." Chris said.

"Yeah. How _could_ you have forgotten me!" he said, annoyed.

"Well, whatever. Welcome to the show, and blah blah blah. You know the basics. But, here is the twist…" Chris was cut off.

"Ooh, ooh! Twist! That reminds me of the time I twisted my ankle, and I couldn't walk for like TWO days!" Andrea said to the cast.

"Wow. Tragic." Graham said emotionlessly.

"I know right! I think we are gonna be good friends!" Andrea said optimistically.

"I seriously doubt it." Graham told her reassuringly.

"SHUT UP! Well, the twist is that we are having our OLD campers come back, and design the challenges!" Chris announced. Some campers looked shocked, others neutral, others not shocked, and some hungry, as the camera panned to Andrea eating a peanut butter cookie she found on the ground. "Well, campers. It is getting late-"

"It's three in the afternoon." Niko told him.

"Well then. Just get unpacked, and meet me here tomorrow at noon, for our first challenge. The team list is posted on a stump in front of the new...CABINS!" Chris said, as the campers dispersed, some going straight for the team list, some loitering around, some getting to know each other, and one nibbling on a peanut butter cookie.

* * *

 **Team Red:** Sade, Niko, Mikey, Rhonda, Carly, Sophia

 **Team Yellow:** Kevin, Abraham, Graham, Yellow, Jaedyn, Annistyn

 **Team Blue:** Brendan, Luke, Gale, Lucina, Andrea, Brooke

* * *

 **And, it is done! Just so you know, the other chapters may not be this long. So, the next chapter should be released sometime in the next two weeks. Please say who you like or dislike, and please review, every review tells me something about what you guys like, and don't like. Till next time, RebelToasters12.**


	5. Announcement, and an Explanation

Hey all! I'm just going to answer my reviews in this chapter, rather than wait.

 **Liz The Sweet Writer:** Thanks! I was worried I was portraying her wrong, so thanks!

 **GirlPower54** : Honestly, it was just luck both of them got injured, Don't worry about plans for Brendan and Sophia, I have a lot in my mind currently. A Mikey and Rhonda relationship. I'm going to go ahead, and say that's not planned, I'm just going to say Mikey is really going to play matchmaker.

 **xXRocketShark216Xx:** Sorry, you feel that way. I wasn't trying to make him come across that way, he just did. I realized that when I read it over, and I can tell you he won't be like that in the other chapters.

 **prestoncampbell2001:** Don't worry. I have plans for Kevin. Though, I am going to say, I did leave a big of foreshadowing as too Kevin's love life.

 **secretnobody:** I laughed a lot, as well. I portrayed Andrea a bit like Izzy, just a bit more realistic, and funny.

 **Icathius Nytfall:** Haha. One thing you're going to notice with my stories is to expect the unexpected. I though Lucina bringing a violin would bring a more artistic side to her personality.

 **Katastic Writer:** Ok. Tell me if I portray Brooke wrong in the future, so I can change it. Niko...was easier to write due to I just had to change some of my own personality traits, and you have Niko. He's like me in a way.

 **DoctorPika:** Yellow on Team Yellow was totally, absolutely...planned. It would have just been funny, to put her on Team Yellow. It made sense.

So, you haven't seen a chapter of my story 'Total Drama: Alumni Island' in a while, and there is a few reasons for that.

I was in the middle of writing the next chapter, and it suddenly hit me. I had no idea where some of my plots were going. I was so excited to go and start that I completely missed the fact that I forgot to plan the plot. I had a few of the planned eliminations, couples, and actually some potential winner ideas, ready but I didn't know how to work it out.

Business. I have a really, rough schedule, I do a lot of things, outside of writing and lately, I've had no time to just sit, and write out my stories for a while. Weekends were an option, but they are always so hectic.

3\. My other story. I knew from the beginning that Face The Music was going to bug me, but it's reached a point, where I need to finish it before this can be finished. So, for now, Face The Music will be my main project, because the lack of a 'complete' may bug me forever.

So, I know what you guys are thinking. This story is cancelled? No, it's not. 'Face The Music' is just going to have to get most of my time currently. So this story is on a temporary hiatus, I want to return to it, and my updates are usually all over the place, but I'll make it work. I just want to get 'Face The Music' finished with.

If you haven't read, Face The Music, Please check it out, it's a Heather and Trent love story, because honestly, who couldn't use a bit more of Trent in their lives!?

Till next time, RebelToasters12.


End file.
